HOME AT LAST
by Rufferto
Summary: FINISHED 1/1 Rosie day-dreams about Sam -- And later that day -- He's there!


HOME AT LAST  
  
DISCLAIMER : Tolkien Characters are owned by Tolkien. I'm not making any money from them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
This is a story about Rosie missing Sam and her thoughts just before he comes home.  
  
Please Read and Review  
  
-Thank-you-  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
--HOME AT LAST --  
I was sitting by the spot where Sam and I had last spoken. Where he had tried to tell me what he couldn't...When he tried to explain. It was a little pond in my father's land, where we often used to sit after he'd come over for lunch or dinner. I closed my eyes remembering his last words to me. "I'll be okay, Rosie. I promise. I'll be right back." He'd looked as if he was going to kiss me, but he thought the better of it. And I -had- wanted him to! But he was always that way, always caught inbetween two rights and not knowing which road to take. I thought about the times that he and my brothers would spend together, after supper. He would smoke his pipe, and tell us the tales that he had heard from Bilbo. My brothers would often be there, but sometimes it would only Sam and I. I was sitting by the spot where Sam and I had last spoken. Where he had tried to tell me what he couldn't...When he tried to explain.   
  
It was a little pond in my father's land at the edge of a small hill, where we often used to sit. I closed my eyes remembering his last words to me. "I'll be okay, Rosie. I promise. I'll be right back." I thought about the times that he and my brothers would spend together, after supper. He would smoke his pipe, and tell us the tales that he had heard from Bilbo. My brothers would sometimes be there, but often it would only Sam and I. Nibs had known, he was by far the most quick to wit of all of us. Lately, he had been giving me odd looks and he and Tibs have been trying to tell me to accept that Sam is dead, and take the hand of Lothos Bolger who had asked Father six months after Sam was gone, and was still asking even now, a year later and the shire was in turmoil. Nibs was coming...he knew I shouldn't be out here on my own...  
  
This was where I felt closest to Sam. He hadn't said anything to father before he left, and so I couldn't say anything...and could not give a reason to refuse Lothos. Mother was always inviting him to stay for supper...perhaps she knew? Maybe I could talk to her? Nibs had been trying to get me to admit it to my father...but I knew that if I did...he'd think Sam was a bounder, and that he took advantage of me, and I couldn't let that happen. I drew my skirt up close, staring at the water. I stared at it, Samwise Gamgee -Where- are you? You -said- it would only be for a few months....You'd -better- have a really darn good reason...or…or…I looked back at the pond, and something seemed to rustle in the wind...and it shimmered...  
  
And he was there….I saw them. He was alive. They were in a field of corn…coming home, riding ponies. But…maybe it was just the trick of the light, or my heart expecting too much. I stared at Sam…he was different. Determined…There was a dark shadow in his eyes as he followed Frodo Baggins. They were all dressed…oddly. They were not dressed in the clothing they had before. But they were coming home…and he was alive. There was no way now that I was going to let them make me marry Lothos. The pond cleared…and I think that Sam looked at me once, and I knew was thinking about me. I called out to him, just as Nibs came up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.  
  
"Sam.." I cried gently as my brother took me in his arms and held me. "He's alive Nibs, I know he is…and he's coming home." The turmoil in the shire had finally taken its toll on me. I had to give in to tears, and they just kept coming. I had been strong for so long…fighting. Fighting because I knew that I could not give in. Our family was one of the last to accept what was happening. It nearly tore my heart out to see the destruction at Bag-end. I knew he was going to be devastated when he saw it…  
  
Nibs held me in his arms. "It's all right Rosie." he said gently. "Come on now…lets get back to the house before those ruffians come about."  
  
Later that day, there he was…on his pony….as large as life…Nibs, Mother and I staring at him in utter amazement… He'd come home, he and the others. They were taking care of things…taking back the Shire. It was all I could do not to fling myself down the stairs. I could barely stammer out a hello and a few sharp…but not cross words…so surprised was I to see him there. He gave me a look then, a private one. I knew what it was about. He would tell me later, everything, and I would take him in my arms and tell him that it was all okay…and he was home with me. I smiled, and greeted him as I would anyone who hadn't yet spoken for me so that he could get about what he had to do. It was the best way I could help him, and the only way he could deal with right now. I was so proud of him, my heart swelled as I turned back to Mother who was smiling at me. "You knew?" I stared at her in surprise.  
  
"Of course dear. There is no hobbit better in the shire than Samwise Gamgee, and that I've been telling' your father for Years. Ever since he started hanging around with Nibs and Tibs. Been wondering when he'd get about to askin' for you, I have. Had half a mind to give him a talking to but he went off and your father and I spent this last year arguing about it. Lothos was all -his- idea you know. Come now dear…your father might huff and puff a lot, but its your happiness we'd have in mind. Tis true." she put an arm around me and led me back into the house with Nibs staring back at us with a smile.  
  
And I looked over my shoulder, watching Sam ride off. I knew he was going to be back…and I knew what he was going to say. I also knew…my answer.  
  
"Samwise Gamgee, I love you too."  
  
-- 


End file.
